


Призрак

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши всюду мерещится призрак Итачи





	Призрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flashfic: Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853035) by [MisatosPenPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen). 



Его разум был полон крови. Труп Минато и его жены, кровь Обито, выплеснувшаяся на него, кровь Рин, фонтаном вырвавшаяся из разреза от плеча до бедра, кровь Наруто, смываемая дождем, капающая кровь с сенбона из утыканного иглами тела Саске, его отец, лежащий в луже собственной остывающей крови… Итачи в лесу, где Какаши нашел его. Итачи под маской АНБУ, заляпанной кровью. Труп Итачи. Итачи. Итачи. Итачи.  
Какаши достал прядь черных волос, срезанных с головы Итачи, провел рукой по их гладкой поверхности, а затем запустил в них пальцы. Он помнил, как они были гораздо теплее и послушнее, когда Итачи дергал головой, и прядки легко высвобождались из его слабой хватки.  
Итачи из его воспоминаний застонал. Он выгибался на кровати, запрокинув голову, пока Какаши отсасывал ему, доводя до оргазма. Какаши до сих пор мог почувствовать его вкус… Он ощутил призрачное прикосновение рук Итачи, словно тот толкал его к кровати, лег и разрешил себе вспомнить.  
Кожа Итачи светилась в лунном свете, а потом сияла от пота, выступившего от действий Какаши. Его волосы блестели, словно отражение луны в воде. Итачи был идеален – но к лицу это не относилось. Глубокие слезные борозды под глазами напоминали клеймо, поставленное при рождении: «Тебе никогда не быть счастливым». Раньше разрез глаз Итачи был круглее, невиннее, несмотря на все бои и убийства, выпавшие ему как АНБУ, и на их незаконную связь. За пару дней до Резни его глаза сузились, а когда Какаши и Итачи встретились вновь, Итачи уже как будто постоянно щурился – широко распахнутые глаза остались в невинной юности. Какаши тогда расстроился, но сейчас эта деталь была словно нож в сердце.  
Саске унаследовал эту печальную судьбу.  
Какаши вернулся мыслями к своему «неповторимому вороненку», как насмешливо называл Итачи. Он словно наяву чувствовал под собой худощавое тело, вдыхал его запах. Итачи сел на него верхом, впустив его внутрь, и это тугое тепло было почти слишком – хоть это всего лишь воспоминания. Длинные волосы Итачи рассыпались по плечам и танцевали на груди, пока он покачивался на бедрах Какаши. Когда Итачи открыл глаза и посмотрел на Какаши, в них тлело черное пламя – а когда он подошел к пику, его глаза вспыхнули красным. Итачи зажмурился, кончая, и простонал: «Семпай!». Какаши кончил вслед за ним – как в воспоминаниях, так и наяву.  
Итачи опустился на Какаши, упершись макушкой ему в подбородок, и прошептал что-то о любви, а Какаши гладил его по гладкой, без единого шрама, спине и волосам. Он до сих пор чувствовал запах этих волос – запах листвы и свежести намокшей от дождя земли; запах ночного ветра в лесу.  
А затем он вспомнил тело Итачи, каким оно было после вскрытия – и печаль Какаши вновь сменилась злостью. Он сел, и по мышцам его обнаженного тела прошла дрожь. Как же он любил Итачи! После того, как Итачи вырезал клан и пустился в бега, его жизнь и так была тяжелой, но сейчас он был мертв – и временами Какаши было трудно дышать. К чему делать очередной вздох, если ему никогда не ощутить свежесть того ветра или не вобрать в себя дыхание Итачи?  
И, словно дух Итачи пришел успокоить его, Какаши вспомнилось, как Итачи сидел позади него, обнимая за талию и грудь.  
– Итачи.  
Тонко вырезанное лицо Итачи прижалось к его плечу. Какаши чувствовал, как его ключицы касается острая скула, и затылок овевает призрачное дыхание.  
Какаши постепенно успокоился – что не означало, будто он смирился. Ощущение от прижимающейся щеки Итачи пропало, словно тот знал, что больше не может утешать любовника.  
Когда прозрачные пальцы Итачи скользнули в ладонь Какаши, тот сначала даже не понял, что дотрагивается до холодного металла. Итачи поднес руку Какаши к его горлу.  
– Пошли вместе домой, – шепнул Итачи.  
И Какаши повалился на пол с перерезанным горлом.


End file.
